In merchandising operations wherein a data terminal device or other type of accounting machine is utilized to calculate the amount due and paid, a copy of the sales transaction in the form of a printed receipt is given to the customer. Prior terminal devices have utilized a moveable knife member operating in a scissors-like fashion to cut the printed receipt for removal by the operator. In some instances, it is desirable that a portion of the receipt which is to be given to the customer can be detached for use in proof-of-purchase in case the item is to be returned. Therefore, it is desirable that a portion of the receipt be partially severed or perforated to facilitate its removal by the customer.
Prior attempts to provide such a receipt have resulted in use of a cutting mechanism having the capability of varying the depth of the cutting stroke of the knife blade. An example of this type of mechanism can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,850,068, and which is assigned to the assignee of the present application. While this type of cutting mechanism allows the receipt to be cut in varying depths, there are applications where it is more desirable to perforate that portion of the receipt which is to be removed rather than severing the receipt. In this latter instance, the perforating mechanism has been required to be manually inserted within the terminal device replacing the cutting mechanism which had been used for severing the receipt. This requirement of replacing the cutting mechanism to provide a particular cutting mode has increased the cost of the terminal device while detracting from its application in those cases where a plurality of cutting modes are intermittently required due to the time required to replace the cutting mechanism.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide a single cutting mechanism capable of providing different cutting modes. It is another object of this invention to provide a cutting mechanism which can be remotely controlled to provide different cutting modes. It is a further object of this invention to provide a cutting mechanism capable of providing different cutting modes and which is sufficiently compact in construction so as to be conveniently mounted within a data terminal device or other type of business machine. It is still another object of this invention to provide such a cutting mechanism which is simple in its construction and therefore low in cost.